femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dianna Brock (Central Park West)
Dianna Brock (Raquel Welch) Was the main villainess in 90s primetime soap opera 'Central Park West'. She is beautiful, seductive, power and money hungry, seeking to take her extremely wealthy ex husband, mega mogul Adam Brocks company and status for herself by any means. Her conniving antics see her play family members including her son and daughter by using them as stepping stones, seducing her ex husbands work partners to gain access and information and deciding to marry Ex Husband Adams rival, Allen Rush which results in him dying from her heart attack much to her joy and convenience. Dianna Brock is introduced in episode, "Guess Who's Come to Annoy You?", as the beautiful ex-wife of the mega mogul Adam Brock. She is flown to the affluent Central Park West area of Manhattan, upon the request of Allen Rush, "the Dark Vadar of publishing", who seeks to acquire her 25% of Brock Global Communications. But to misfortune, Dianna isn't interested in selling her 25% of Brock's comp. Episode "Public Execution", Dianna surprisingly pops up at Brock's office, where she demands him to take her to lunch. After lunch with Brock, Dianna decides to go back to Monte Carlo but changes her mind when Allen shows up at her hotel suite with pictures of Brock and Linda - claiming Linda will be the next Mrs. Adam Brock. Distraught by this, Dianna tries to worm her way back into the family by visiting her daughter, Jordan (for the first time in 12 years) but Jordan sees through her mother's tricks. When Brock tells Gil to try and convince Dianna to sell him her 25% of the company at whatever price she wants, Dianna turns him down since it was her father that founded the company and then gave it to Brock. Allen shows up at Linda's reception with Dianna, who tells Linda to give up on Brock since she won't stand a chance against her anyway. Episode "End of a Marriage": When Brock decides to move his entire company to New York, he hires Gil to work for him and assigns him to find out if Dianna will accept the offer to sell her 25% of Brock Global Communications. Dianna demands that Brock deals with her in person, or else she'll dump her stocks on the open market. Dianna forces Brock to meet her at Tavern on the Green to discuss the stocks. Dianna tries to broach a reconciliation but to no avail. Linda discovers the two of them together and gets the wrong idea. Allen suggests to Dianna that she gives him a little sum of stocks from Brock's company and he'll give her an equal sum of stocks from his own company. Dianna accepts Allen's deal and she's juts about to sign the papers when Brock rushes in. Allen and Brock start fighting. Brock emerges victorious and drags Dianna with him. She forces him to put her on his board. Episode "Out on Bail": Dianna has moved into an apartment below Brock's, which Linda has recently discovered. He is far from happy, but can't do anything about it. Now a member of the board of directors of Brock Global Communications, Dianna attends a board meeting where Brock announces his plans to expanding globally by acquiring a French cable network for $10 million. However, Dianna has discovered a fine print in French. She claims it's better to start up in the US, causing the board to reconsider the decision. Dianna is thrilled that Linda has to tell Brock that Peter Fairchild has jumped bail. Dianna proceeds with her and Allen's plan to drive Brock and Linda apart. The next part on the agenda is to bring back her son Tyler, who has a very strained relationship to Papa Brock. Episode "Everything Has Its Price": Dianna and Brock's son, Tyler Brock, arrives in New York and Dianna at once asks his help to make Brock warm up to her again. Tyler, however, is reluctant as he feels that his father has always considered him to be a nobody. After Tyler's incident with Brock, he wants to leave New York but Dianna tells him that Brock does love him. It's just that he has taken Gil under his wing instead, as a substitute for the son he doesn't have anymore. At a board meeting, Brock announces his plans to make a friendly bid for the software company Starworks and Tyler apologizes to Brock and asks him for a job at the company. Brock happily accepts the apology and lets Tyler start working at the bottom; delivering mail. Dianna crashes Brock's dinner with Starworks nerdy owner Marshall Dodd to Brock's anger but she actually winds Dodd around her finger; warming him up to Brock's bid. A jealous Dianna tries to convince Linda that all Brock wants form her are her 3% of Rush Media. After a meeting with Allen, Dianna overhears him talk to Dodd on the phone. She rushes to tell Brock, who starts to prepare for a bidding war. Brock and Linda are surprised to see Allen and Dianna get into a limo together. Episode "Mermaids Strike Better: Brock confronts Dianna about her liaison with Allen. Tyler feels that Brock neglects him in favour of Gil, so he goes to Dianna and informs her that Gil is in charge of keeping the Starworks bid safe. Dianna arranges for Rachel to work late hours and then drops by Gil's flat. Acting very seductive, she manages to steal the Starworks bid while Gil is on the phone. After almost (but not quite) seducing Brock, Dianna gives shows Allen the Starworks bid. Realizing that Allen has his bid, Brock prepares to go even higher. He also removes Dianna from the board. Allen and Dianna decide to get married. Series Finale: While Allen is working on Brock's board of directors, Dianna works on getting Tyler to help out with the takeover of Brock Global Communications. She tells Tyler that he will then be given a top position and that Jordan received 2% of Brock Global Communications when she turned 25 while Tyler got nothing. Bumping into each other at a fancy restaurant, Dianna and Linda start bickering and eventually end up in a wild chick fight in a swimming pool. Allen and Dianna are married and Brock gives them a wedding gift; suing Dianna for fraud and thereby freezing Dianna's Brock Global stocks. However, the judge lets her keep the stocks since it was her father that founded the company many years ago. Finding out that the sneaky Allen never intends to give him a top job, Tyler uses Jordan's 2% to back his father, who then defeats Allen and Dianna. Allen suffers a fatal heart attack as Dianna begins to seduce him after she undresses herself for some action in bed. As she happily watches him die Dianna joyfully calls Brock and tells him Allen is dead and she's going to inherit everything he owns. Brock hangs up the phone and tells Linda he's got some good news and some bad news... Trivia: Raquel Welch also played the main Villainess Diana Stride in 'Lois&Clark' episode 'Top Copy'. VideoCapture_20200210-171706.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-171716.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-171733.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-171751.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-171756.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-171909.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-171953.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-171958.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-172004.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-172030.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-172118.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-172121.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-172143.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-172258.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-172332.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-172523.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-172600.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-172609.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-172614.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-172621.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-172645.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-172752.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-172755.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-172840.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-172844.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-172915.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-172922.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-172926.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-172934.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-173003.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-173023.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-173100.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-173103.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-173130.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-173213.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-173254.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-173307.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-173316.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-173325.jpg VideoCapture_20200210-173350.jpg YouCut 20190918 111315311 1.gif YouCut_20190918_111315311_2.gif YouCut_20190918_111315311_3.gif YouCut_20190918_111315311_4.gif YouCut_20190918_111315311_5.gif YouCut_20190918_111315311_6.gif YouCut_20190918_111315311_7.gif YouCut_20190929_153632582_1.gif YouCut_20190929_153632582_2.gif YouCut_20190929_153632582_3.gif YouCut_20190929_153632582_4.gif YouCut_20190929_153632582_5.gif YouCut_20190929_153632582_6.gif YouCut_20200124_173828782_1.gif YouCut_20200124_173828782_2.gif YouCut_20200124_173828782_3.gif YouCut_20200124_173828782_4.gif YouCut_20200124_173828782_7.gif YouCut_20200124_173828782_8.gif YouCut_20200124_173828782_9.gif YouCut_20200124_173828782_10.gif YouCut_20200124_173828782_11.gif YouCut_20200124_173828782_12.gif YouCut_20200124_173828782_13.gif YouCut_20200124_173828782_14.gif YouCut_20200124_173828782_15.gif YouCut_20200124_173828782_16.gif Category:1990s Category:Barefoot Category:Bare Stomach Category:Boots Category:Business Villainess Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Choker Necklace Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Comical Defeat Category:Evil Laugh Category:Failed Seduction Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Open Side Dress Category:Opera Gloves Category:Redhead Category:Thief Category:Villain's Lover Category:Wetlook